An Anti-Hero's Song
by Meg Rider
Summary: Belle tells her friends a darker version of fairy tales on Halloween night. *My Halloween story for this year: it will feature several Disney characters as well as an OC*
1. Chapter 1

**Halloween, Present Day**

Belle stuck the small tea light in her jack-o-lantern and set it in the window of her dorm room. The crisp autumn breeze blew into her room and she took in the smell of the leaves. Fall was her favorite time of year; especially Halloween. Belle lived inside books all year and Halloween was the one time of year she could dress up as her favorite characters and no one would think she was odd. This year she and her boyfriend, Adam, were dressed up as Lancelot and Guinevere.

"Belle! You better be ready!" Adam knocked on the door and then invited himself in. "Oh, good. Let's go; everyone is waiting for us."

Belle fidgeted with her dress as she followed Adam across the campus. "Are you sure you wouldn't rather stay in the dorm? Jane's out for the night, so we'll have the place to ourselves."

"And miss the party? No way." Adam put his arm around Belle's shoulders. "Besides, Charlotte is _your_ friend; how would it look if you didn't show up?"

"She'd understand; she knows I don't really fit in with her friends and I'm uncomfortable at parties."

"We're going."

"Obviously. But, if you or your friends try to scare me, I'm leaving."

Adam let out a loud laugh. "No promises. You're the easiest target."

Belle stuck her tongue out at him, but didn't deny it. She scared easily and Adam and his friends loved to take advantage of that. His friend, Naveen, was the worst. He was the biggest practical jokester. Last Halloween Belle woke up to a Halloween prop of a clown head in her bed that was motion activated and laughed when she moved. She was sure she was going to die of a heart attack. So far neither Adam nor Naveen had pulled any pranks on her this year, but she had been paranoid all day.

Charlotte's party was held in the woods behind the school library. There was a campfire going with a few students gathered around it, but for the most part all of the guests were scattered around, doing their own thing. Charlotte was sitting at the fire with her best friend, Tiana- Naveen's girlfriend. Tiana grew up in New Orleans and there was nothing that could scare her; which made her the perfect match for Naveen. There were rumors that the clown head gag was her idea; but she denied it, saying she didn't need fake props to really scare someone.

"Belle, you made it!" Charlotte cried, getting to her feet. She was, of course, dressed as a princess. Belle met Charlotte last year in her fairy tales class. Charlotte was obsessed with stories about princesses falling in love and living happily ever after.

Belle hugged her friend, getting caught in Charlotte's cloud of Victoria's Secret perfume. "Yeah, but I don't think I'm gonna stay long. I-"

"You're just in time." Charlotte pulled Belle back to the fire, ignoring her.

"Just in time for what?" Belle asked, sitting down on a log next to Charlotte.

"We're telling scary stories."

"Oh. I'd really rather not…" Belle started to stand up, but Adam sat down on the other side of her and pulled her back down.

"Why don't _you_ tell us a story, Belle?" Tiana suggested. She was dressed as a voodoo doll while Naveen was dressed as a voodoo priest.

"I don't know any scary stories," Belle replied.

"Oh, come on… You read all those books; you must know _one _scary story," Naveen said.

"I really don't."

Adam put his arm around Belle. "What about that story your mom used to tell you when you were a kid? The one you told me our first Halloween together…"

"That's not scary, Adam," Belle told him.

"Tell it anyway. It has monsters and killing in it."

"Well, kind of-"

"Please, Belle?" Charlotte asked, making her blue eyes get big.

"Humor us," Tiana said.

Belle looked at her friends and knew she wasn't getting out of this one. "All right," she groaned. "My mom was a bit eccentric and liked to make up her own versions of fairy tales. But, she insisted this one was actually based on a true story…"


	2. Chapter 2

Once upon a time there was a young girl named Briar Rose. She was raised in a cottage in the forest by three older ladies named Flora, Fauna and Merryweather. Though Rose was content with her life, she had never met another person outside of the three women who raised her and she was never allowed to venture more than a mile from the cottage. Over the years Rose became more and more curious and every day she would go just a little further outside of her boundaries.

One night when she was fifteen, Rose had trouble sleeping. So, she snuck out of the cottage and went to explore an unknown part of the forest. It was then that she saw a boy for the first time. Rose was told never to speak to strangers, so she kept her distance from him. Still, she was curious, so she followed him. He appeared to be alone and Rose assumed he was just out walking like she was. But, then he stopped and aimed his bow and arrow at a nearby deer. Horrified, Rose ducked behind a bush to keep from watching him kill the poor animal.

The boy heard her, however and, thinking she was an animal, he shot his arrow at her instead. He had incredible accuracy and though he couldn't see her, his arrow struck her upper arm. Rose cried out and the boy rushed over to her. Rose tried to back away from him, but she hit a tree and he had her cornered.

"Are you all right?" he asked.

"I-I'm not dead," Rose replied, not knowing what else to say.

"I'm sorry," the boy said. "I thought you were an animal. I've been hunting in this part of the woods for over a year now and I've never seen another person around here before."

"You're the first person I've seen, as well."

The boy set down his bow. "You shouldn't be afraid of me, girl. But, I do need to remove that arrow from your arm."

Rose nodded and held out her arm. The boy held her arm tightly in one hand and with the other he quickly removed the arrow. Blood slowly poured down her arm and Rose thought she was going to be sick.

"You'll be all right," the boy told her. He took off his shirt and ripped it. He then tied the shredded piece of cloth over her wound. He used the rest of the shirt to clean the blood off her arm.

Rose no longer cared about her wound or the blood. The only thing she could focus on was the boy's bare torso. His skin was dirty and there was some dried blood and scratches on it, but it was lean and for some reason caused Rose to blush.

"Are you married?" the boy asked.

Rose giggled. "Of course not; I'm only fifteen. Are you married?"

The boy discarded his dirty shirt. "No. I don't think that's really in the cards for me."

"What do you mean?"

"It'd be hard for me to meet a girl to marry. I live in these woods alone and don't go into the village often."

"Alone? Where's your family?"

The boy reclined back and leaned against a tree. "My parents died a long time ago and my brother is the cabin boy on a ship somewhere." He shrugged. "I'm fine, though. I just turned sixteen, so I'm a man now."

"Maybe so. But, don't you get lonely?"

"Sometimes. But, I'm used to it."

Rose bit her lip. "That's so sad."

"I'm fine," he repeated.

Neither of them said anything for a few moments before Rose broke the silence. "I should get back home." She stuck out her hand. "It was very nice to meet you and thank you for bandaging my wound."

The boy gently took her hand and kissed it; causing Rose's heart to race. "It was my pleasure," he said.

Rose tried to move, but she was frozen. She had no idea why her body was reacting in such a strange way towards this boy. Without thinking, she leaned forward and kissed him. It was an amazing feeling that seemed to cause her whole body to suddenly run hot. The boy kissed her back, pulling her closer to him.

They kissed for a long time before Rose allowed herself to give into her curiosity and touch his bare chest. It was warm and hard and the stubble felt scratchy under her fingers. When they boy undid her corset and touched her bare chest, she let him; not seeing anything wrong with the gesture. But, before she knew it they were both naked and lying on the ground.

o~~~O~~~o

Nine months later Rose's entire life got turned upside down. Before dawn on her sixteenth birthday, Rose gave birth to a daughter.

Fauna wrapped the newborn in a blanket and carefully handed her to Rose. Rose held her close and smiled down at her daughter. The baby hadn't yet opened her eyes, but held her tiny hand out as if she was searching for Rose.

"She's so beautiful," Rose whispered.

"What will you name her?" Fauna asked.

"Now, wait, Fauna," Flora said. "You know she shouldn't do that."

Rose held her daughter tightly. "Why shouldn't I, Flora?"

The three women exchanged heartbreaking looks. Merryweather averted her gaze and pretended to be concentrating on organizing the blankets Fauna just brought into the room.

Rose fixed her gaze on Flora. "Well?"

Tears formed in the corner of Flora's eyes. "You can't keep the baby."

"What?" she cried, hugging her baby to her chest. "How dare you say that!"

"I'm afraid it has to be this way," Flora continued.

"There's something we must tell you," Merryweather said. "When you were a baby a horrible curse was put on you. In order to protect you, your parents trusted us to hide you and raise you until you were sixteen."

"I'm sixteen today."

Flora nodded. "You are supposed to return home today."

"I don't understand. What does that have to do with my baby?"

Flora took a deep breath. "Your name is not Briar Rose, it's Aurora. And you're the princess."

Rose gaped at the three women who had raised her, but couldn't manage any words.

"You can't keep the baby because you are engaged to Prince Phillip," Merryweather added. "It would not be proper for there to be proof of your indiscretion with someone who was not your husband."

"What will happen to my daughter?"

"I'll take care of her," Fauna said. "I'll raise her and keep her safe. I promise."

Rose wanted to argue, but she knew there would be no point. Fauna carefully took the baby away from her.

"Come, now," Flora said. "We must get you cleaned up and ready to meet Phillip."

Rose swallowed her tears and nodded as she watched Flora and Merryweather hurry out of the room.

"Fauna?" she whispered.

"Yes, dear?"

"Will you call her Fable? Please?"

Fauna bent over and kissed her forehead. "Of course."

o~~~O~~~o

Aurora returned home to the castle that night, with a heavy and broken heart. She didn't want to be a princess and rule a kingdom; she just wanted her daughter.

Flora and Merryweather led her to a room in the tower and left her alone to grieve. But, no sooner had they left when Aurora heard someone whisper her name. Aurora looked around and saw a doorway on the other side of the room that had not been there before. At first, she ignored it. Until she heard the faint sound of a baby crying.

Aurora got to her feet. "Fable?" She was answered with another cry.

Aurora hurried towards the doorway. It led to a dark staircase. A faint green light lit the staircase and led the way. As Aurora followed the light, the crying became louder.

"I'm coming, Fable!" Aurora called out.

After what seemed like forever, the light finally stopped in a small room with no windows. On the other side of the room was a cradle and the source of the crying. Aurora ran towards it. Fable's tiny arms outstretched towards hers.

"It's all right, Fable," Aurora said. "Mother's here now."

But, just as Aurora reached out to pick up her baby, she heard Merryweather's voice echo out: "Don't touch anything!"

Aurora turned around, but didn't see anyone. She frowned. How could they not let her hold her own baby? Aurora ignored her and reached for her baby. But, her baby was no longer there. Instead there stood a goblin-looking monster beside a spinning wheel. Aurora recoiled back.

"What have you done with her?" Aurora cried.

Maniacal laughter rang out through the room and Aurora spun around to see a woman in all black standing in the corner. She had pale green skin and black horns on top of her head.

Aurora gasped. "Are you a demon?"

"Think, princess," the woman said. "You know who I am."

Aurora studied the woman and her eyes grew wide in terror. "Maleficent!"

"Very good."

"Flora, Fauna and Merryweather told me all about you and the curse. You won't win!"

"Oh, I think I will." Maleficent stepped to the side to reveal another goblin who was holding Fable in one arm and hoisting a knife over her with his other.

"Let her go!" Aurora cried. She lunged forward, but Maleficent seized her.

"Touch the needle on the spinning wheel!" Maleficent commanded. "Or you'll never see your daughter again."

Aurora looked at Fable just as the goblin started to lower the knife.

"All right!" Aurora cried. "I'll do it. Just let her go."

"Touch it!" Maleficent hissed.

Aurora took a deep breath and walked over to the spinning wheel. She hesitated briefly before pricking her finger on the tip of the needle. She instantly became light headed and fell to her knees. Somewhere nearby Maleficent laughed. Aurora faced her. Maleficent was now holding Fable.

"You got what you wanted," Aurora choked out. "Let her go."

Maleficent snatched the knife from her minion and plunged it into the tiny baby.

"NO!" Aurora screamed.

Maleficent laughed again and tossed the infant at Aurora. She reached out to catch her, but as soon as she made contact with her arms, Fable vanished in a puff of smoke.

Aurora glared at Maleficent. "She wasn't real…"

"You're a fool, princess."

Aurora felt herself fading fast and she lied down on the stone floor.

"Sweet dreams, Princess Aurora."

_To be continued…_


End file.
